superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Christmas Credits DVD
''PET PAD PARTY" EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg SUPERVISING PRODUCER Derek Drymon LINE PRODUCER Helen Kalafatic ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny............................SpongeBob, LeapPad 3 Narrator, TV Announcer, Voice Man Bill Fagerbakke..........................Patrick Rodger Bumpass.....................Squidward Clancy Brown..........................Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence.........................Sandy Vincent Waller.........................Monkey Mike Roth..............................Cat David B. Fain..........................Unicorn Paul Tibbitt...........................Dog Jay Lender.............................Penguin Stephen Hillenburg.....................Panda Kent Osborne...........................Robo 9000 Tom Wilson.............................Dragon CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEERS Krandal Crews David Gemmill 2nd RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield STUDIO ASSISTANT Mishelle Smith PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Sean Charmatz ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen SHEET TIMINGS Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Consulting Producer Mark Osborne Floor Producer Nunzio Fazio Production Supervisor Stuart Zwagi Line Producer Patty Hanton Wardrobe Teri Valazza Makeup Suzi Pannenbacker Assis. Prop Maker Hendi Grapentine-Boyle Special Effects Dennis Peterson SPECIAL PROP MAKERS Cameron Baity Kathleen Lolley Morgan Hay Jonathan Silsby Rebecca Stillman LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Lighting Designer Dennis Rodge Gaffer Earl Woody Best Boy Electric Phil Allard Board Operator Rob Dick Electrician Robert Lackey Key Grip Vic Price Best Boy Grip Doug Henri Grip Steve Price Grip Budd Balani Video Control Andy Dickerman Camera/Jib Operator Ray Gonzalez Camera Utility David Charles Audio Mixer Steve Kades A2 Ray Peart LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Set Designer Josee Lemonnier Art Director Desma Murphy Set Decorator Claire Kaufman Script Supervisor Kathy Giangregorio Set Dressers Walt Strom Michael Triant Lead Man Ne'e Le'au Craft Service Carol Kitinski Production Assistant Bob Renna Still Photographer Brian Capener POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ASSISTANT EDITOR Jeff Adams ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin Smith PICTURE EDITORS Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITOR Keither Dickens RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY ARTISTS Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belefer Nicolas Carr Eban Schletter SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS CHIRSTMAS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Local Voclas ON-LINE EDITORS Margaret Hou Faust Pierfederici DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell FISHING FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Lagarto Productions, inc. DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. ''PROCRASTINATION" EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCER Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny.............................SpongeBob, Gary Bill Fagerbakke........................Patrick, Pants Rodger Bumpass...................................Clock Mary Jo Catlett...............................Mrs. Puff Dee Bradley Baker.......................Chair, House, Mailman Mr. Lawrence......................Newsman, Student John O'Hurley...................................Fire Imp Ernest Borgnine...........................Mermaidman Tim Conway...............................Barnacle Boy CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen FINAL CHECKERS Karen Shaffer Sandi Hathcock "PROCRASTINATION" LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Keith Lowry LINE PRODUCER Teri Valazza SPECIAL PROP MAKERS Cameron Baity Jonathan Silsby GAFFER Ne'e Le'au PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Derek Iversen SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Tom Syslo SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Gabriel Rosas Keith DIckens RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY Dave Torres Noel Vought Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Nicolas Carr SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Barry Cohen Gayle McIntyre Faust Pierfederici DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Pacifica Sound Group Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Lagarto Productions DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries SPECIAL THANKS TO Aaron Springer Jackson Bros. Video Dave Kerr C.H. Greenblatt Sanders Bros. Racing "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. ''CHOCOLATE WITH NUTS" EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg SUPERVISING PRODUCER Derek Drymon LINE PRODUCER Helen Kalafatic ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny............................SpongeBob, Gary TV Announcer, Stunt Robo Bill Fagerbakke..........................Patrick Rodger Bumpass.....................Squidward Clancy Brown..........................Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence.........................Sandy Vincent Waller..........................Trucker, Uncle Man, Mikey David Gemmill..........................James P. Sallivin Stephen Hillenburg.....................Robo 9000 CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Nathan Johnson SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEERS Krandal Crews Kevin Davis 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield STUDIO ASSISTANT Mishelle Smith PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Heather Martinez ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen FINAL CHECKERS Karen Shaffer Jerry Hathcock SHEET TIMER Juli Murphy Hashiguchi POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ASSISTANT EDITOR Jeff Adams ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin Smith PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeff Hutchins DIALOGUE EDITOR Tony Ostyn SOUND EDITOR Tom Maydeck RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawiines Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belefer Nicolas Carr Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Barry Cohen Margaret Hou DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World Image Bank FIlm by Getty Images Corbis DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SPECIAL THANKS Hershey's Chocolate Kiss Rich Magallanes June Bliss C.H. Greenblatt Alan Smart PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:My Documents Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Sponge for Hire Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Grill is Gone and The Night Patty credits Category:SpongeBob Squarepants: Bubbletown and Girls' Night Out Credits 304 Category:SpongeBob Squarepants: FarmerBob and Gary & Spot credits 3004